gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Konami vs. Gamesoft 2: War of the Century 2003
Konami vs. Gamesoft 2: War of the Century 2003 (コナミVSゲームソフト2: ウォー·オブ·ザ·センチュリー 2003) is a sequel to the fighting game Konami vs. Gamesoft. It is Multisoft's second collaboration with Konami, and their second collaboration overall. It was released on the Arcades first before being ported to the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, and PC, in addition to being ported to the Xbox 360 following the rebrand. 'Gameplay' The gameplay in this is improved from the first game. For starters, players can form a team of three characters rather than two. Each character has at least one power combo and the entire team shares a single power meter. The characters can draw on this (at a minimum cost of one power meter level) to perform their power combos or other special moves. With the removal of assist characters from the first game, this game makes up for it by having the player call in a teammate to do a selected special move by pressing the corresponding assist button. Each character has three assist types which cause them to execute different special moves, which are chosen before the match. The player can call an assist at any time, except during a super jump or when executing special or power moves, and the assist character is vulnerable to attack or even death. The characters receive double damage than normal when attacked during an assist. The overall system is derivative of the first game. However, a number of different fighting styles called 'Formulas', which mimic other Konami and Gamesoft/Multisoft games, are included in the engine. These dictate both the character's Power Gauge system, and special techniques, such as dashes, running, and jumps, called "Subsystems." There are six in total, each designated with a letter, along with custom formulas that can be programmed in home versions of the game. Each player designates prior to the match which formula their team will use. 'Story' The story begins with a large quantity of disasters suddenly occurring in places where peace has reigned supreme thanks to the frequent actions of the heroes of Konami and Gamesoft, and laying waste to everything. A mysterious woman named Spiral suspects that the Cosmos Core is behind this, but cannot figure out where all the disasters are coming from. It is then that her partner Echo receives an emergency message from another friend of theirs, Lancer Scotch. In this message is a video showing that a being called Mu is dispatching large quantities of calamities from a giant space fortress: the Cosmos Core. Spiral decides to get to the Cosmos Core alone using her airship called the "Hyper Gryph" that she invented. However, in order for the Hyper Gryph to fly, eight elements have to be inserted into it to act as a power supply. Meanwhile, several heroes of Konami and Gamesoft, who are spread throughout the world, are guarding the elements separately so that they are not misused by Mu. With the looming danger of Mu, a question arises: who will succeed in collecting all eight crystals? 'Roster' Konami vs. Gamesoft 2 contains a roster of 60 playable characters. The roster features characters from various Konami franchises, such as Castlevania, Metal Gear Solid, and Contra, and Multisoft video game franchises, including Delta Cross, Core Holders, and Superstar. Among the 60, four giant characters are a part of the roster, but cannot be a part of a team. This game utilizes some of Multisoft's scrapped characters; two of which were going to be included in the Delta Cross franchise, and one which was part of a planned Superstar 3 concept. Original Characters Spiral: The lead character of the game, she is a gorgeous purple-armed woman who owns the airship responsible for carrying the Konami and Multisoft heroes into battle. Spiral is looking for the Cosmos Core, which is capable of destroying the world. Lancer Scotch: The brother of Billy Scotch, who fell from the Land of the Sky after an accident. Echo: He is seeking the mysterious phenomenon that is destroying his homeland. His appearance is that of a humanoid chameleon with dark armor. He is capable of an ability called "Fighter Change," which changes his style of fighting. Cosmos Core: The final boss of the game. Category:Multisoft Category:Konami Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Arcade Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox 360 Games